


Stuck In The Middle

by Lyviatan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviatan/pseuds/Lyviatan





	Stuck In The Middle

It's been three weeks since Seth Rollins has returned to the WWE, he's been out for a solid seven months due to an injury on his knee. What's worse is that it's been two crucial years since The Shield stood united in the ring to fight against the roster. Two years since they've all called each other brothers. Two years since they've all been truly happy with their lives.

And now Shane McMahon thinks it's a good idea to let me, Dean Ambrose, host the Ambrose Asylum with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins as my special guests. I would have been satisfied having any wrestlers on my show really, but given the fact that I haven't talked to either Seth and Roman in months, this episode will basically go down to hell. 

The show started off as usual with Shane and Stephanie welcoming the audience and introducing them to tonight's schedule. After two matches my time has already come as I walked down the aisle to the ring to start my show. Mitch 2 has already been placed on a little stool and even my show's sign was nicely put up. My heart was already beating out of control, but like always I shoved my nervousness away to not let people have a look behind my facade.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we’ve all seen the news of the architect Seth Rollins returning to WWE Payback to reclaim the title he never lost. Now without talking way more around it, here you have him.” I made a small gesture to indicate that Seth’s entrance song was about to go off and seconds later he already stood at the entrance, like he has always belonged here. I haven’t seen him in so long, yes I’ve spotted him for a brief moment at the WWE Hall Of Fame event, but I never got around to talk to him in person. Now all the waiting is over and I slowly realized that today is the day that I have to speak to him. Seth didn’t even take in the audience, he just stared at me cause it’s been such a long time. I recognized that he was still slightly limping on his way to the ring, probably not to put too much pressure on his healed knee, so when he was about to climb over the second rope, I stopped him and sat on it to give him enough room to step in without too much effort. It just appeared to be a nice gesture, but it seemed like he didn’t expect it as he looked confused at me, but still managed to do a half smile. I could read the “thank you” in his mimic.

“Seth, we all know that there are thousands of people cheering at your return, but I’m pretty sure that there’s one guy, the guy actually, that doesn’t appreciate it that much. The RAW after Payback you explained-“ My words were cut off by a loud entrance song and two seconds in I already knew that it was Roman’s rudely interrupting me. Seth kind of squinted his eyes in confusion and mumbled a quiet “Rude”. When Roman was stood aside me he finally started talking. “Whow whow whow, hold on there, brother. Did you really just say that little Justin Bieber here is going to reclaim HIS title?” Before I could answer I already heard Seth cackle to my left side. “Well technically he never lost it, right?” Roman stared at me in disbelief, while Seth just shrugged with a huge grin on his face. “He lost it when he was too stupid to pull off a standard move and teared his meniscus and I won it over at Wrestlemania. I earned it.” Seth stepped a bit forward to face Roman. “Oh and you think I didn’t? You think the WWE Universe wants a cheap knock off version, copying the man, as a champion? You’re just a placeholder and the time’s ticking, brother. Am I right?” Seth turned to the audience receiving a huge wave of Daniel Bryan’s “YES!” chants. When they calmed down I thought of my next question. “Alright Seth, what makes you think you can reclaim the title, giving that Roman is like what, 270 pounds?” “I don’t know if you’ve heard, Deano, but I’ve already redesigned and rebuilt myself. The last step is to reclaim what’s mine and throw Roman off my throne. I did it at Wrestlemania 31, so I can do it again.” I gave him a quick nod. “And you think you’re stronger now?” Seth questioned my wonder and shot me an arrogant look. “I am”, he smirked. I was about to respond with a smirk too, but Roman coughed to my side. “Uh, excuse me Dean, is this a one on one interview or will you give your brother a bit on-screen time?” “Brother?” I questioned a bit too quickly, but it was already too late to back out of it. “Last time I checked, you ran off with the title cause your friends and family didn’t matter to you anymore.” A loud “Ohh” escaped from the audience. “You know that’s not true.” “Damn sure felt like it, Ro. I always made sure to back you up at all costs and disposal is all that I’ve got from you.” The crowd once again booed at Roman, which left Seth to smirk. “Why Roman, why?”, he joked. “How could you leave your brother behind like this? Don’t you see how broken he is?” I couldn’t believe what Seth mumbled, I actually just wanted to slap him across the face. “You’re one to talk, Rollins. Out of all the people around here you’re the one to add your crap to this? I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but you abandoned me two years ago. You backstabbed all of us.” I made a motion to the audience, feeling very furious. “See, and you never gave me the chance to explain it to your stubborn self. I didn’t walk off like our little friend over here, I fought off. I wanted to redesign myself. Let me remind you that you didn’t want this. You didn’t want a change, so I had to choose between the career that I’ve always wanted or a guy that I’ve known for only a few years.” 

“You’re so stupid”, I spit out, the crowd unable to hear it as I haven’t lifted my microphone just yet. “Well goddamn, Seth. Maybe I didn’t want the change then, but maybe I want it now.” I didn’t plan this out at all, I just stared at Seth because I literally just admitted that I wanted to team up with him again. It seemed like the whole stadium stood still as we both glared at each other, leaving Roman standing confused on the side. The crowd still didn’t know what was going on, but right now I couldn’t care less as small arms wrapped around my body and pulled me in for a hug, Seth whispering “God damn, I’ve missed you, Dean.”


End file.
